<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whispers and moondust by frosmxths</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683801">whispers and moondust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/frosmxths'>frosmxths</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/frosmxths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It’s a perfect night to take Hwanwoong stargazing, he concludes, fingers tapping on the windowsill carelessly—a perfect night to take him away from stress he piles on himself over everything, over the dew and colour of the flowers, over patterns and over the texture of wood <i>and</i>—</p>
  <p>And whatever else it was that always seemed to plague his mind—all of that, it was a perfect night to take him away, help him breathe and forget, for just a little bit.</p>
</blockquote>In which elven prince Dongju sneaks out to take Hwanwoong on a late-night date.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whispers and moondust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/gifts">jjxneus</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The colour of the sky is pretty today, Dongju muses, eyes on some point outside the window of his room— vines criss-crossing in pretty patterns around and growing from the carved wooden frames. There aren’t that many clouds, only a few puffs of white pushed around by the wind; and the moon is just a little away from full, rays of white and cold light over trees and flowers he can see.</p>
<p>Dongju really likes it— likes the deep darkness that seems to swallow the world where the light doesn’t reach— likes the stars that break through it all—likes the rays of moonlight that draw little lines of white on the back of his hands where he has them resting on the windowsill, brain lost in the world and in thoughts thoughts <em>thoughts</em>…</p>
<p>It’s a perfect night to take Hwanwoong stargazing, he concludes, fingers tapping on the windowsill carelessly—a perfect night to take him away from stress he piles on himself over everything, over the dew and colour of the flowers, over patterns and over the texture of wood <em>and</em>—</p>
<p>And whatever else it was that always seemed to plague his mind—all of that, it was a perfect night to take him away, help him breathe and forget, for just a little bit.</p>
<p>Dongju smiles, runs his hands over vines without much thought—over little thorns that seem to grow together with his mischief, as if trying to stop him.</p>
<p>The vines had been put in place when by recommendation of some royal advisor to his parents—something about the younger prince needing to stay put and out of danger, something about him needing to set a good example for the youth and stay where he should, something about him looking at his responsibilities and lessons or whatever else it was that royalty was supposed to do or look at.</p>
<p>Dongju was in no way an irresponsible prince, his brother was probably wilder, in fact—tended to complain more about his <em>barely older prince duties</em> and tended to sneak out more than Dongju himself.</p>
<p>Dongju’s glad he managed to be born slightly later, honestly, he didn’t have to deal with being the heir, and he was just fine with that.</p>
<p>In any case, though, this isn’t about that or about his brother—It’s about the fact that Dongju was not, <em>is</em> not, a problem child.</p>
<p>He just likes being able to be free.</p>
<p>Just because he’s a prince—he muses as he blows warm on his fingertips, runs them over the vines again until they seem to fall into slumber, thorns recoiling and going into hiding— doesn’t mean he has to be locked inside.</p>
<p>Just because he’s a prince—he whispers a message at his fingers, runs them over the wall to leave a <em>went out, don’t tell anyone!! I’ll be back before tomorrow!!</em> in bright white over it—doesn’t mean he shouldn’t be able to be <em>free</em>.</p>
<p>Free to go look at the world, free to hold his boyfriend’s hand and take him out on dates.</p>
<p>He knows how to take care of himself, knows how to stay safe and away from those that might try to harm him, knows enough self-defence and knows enough about the land to be able to sneak away—</p>
<p>(And, if things were to run and fall out of his control, he knows—<em>trusts</em> with his whole being—that Hwanwoong would have his back, even if he scolded Dongju afterwards and complained nonstop about him being reckless with hands running through Dongju’s hair and skin.)</p>
<p>He climbs out through the window with quiet steps, mutters a little spell to get vines that cover the outside of the castle walls closer—enough that he can use them to get down, make it to the small patio his room faces.</p>
<p>(He still needs to sneak past the proper entrance, and the big hallway before that, but he’s done this enough times that he already knows how to get away with it—knows how to sidestep security and put little guarding creatures and vines to sleep and look away.)</p>
<p>Easily, he makes it outside, fresh air of the night and the forest soothing to his skin—The thick trunks that make up trees he calls home left behind as he walks into the foliage and down an unmarked path he’s all too familiar with— one that’s full of colourful flowers and dew, fallen leaves here and there making patterns and circles he makes sure not to disturb.</p>
<p>(The fae didn’t like that—would come at him without mercy even if he got Hwanwoong to cover for him, Dongju knew—so he’s careful, admires from afar as he walks.)</p>
<p>The flowers this time of the year are particularly lively, petals pretty under moonlight and up vines that coil around trees and sneak past bushes.</p>
<p>It takes a little, but he reaches paths of dirt he doesn’t follow—reaches the small creek he used to play in when he was a kid, water sparkling under moonlight. He skips over it— ignores the small wooden bridge that’s placed there for ease of access— water a quiet flow that adds to the beauty of the night, and spots familiar delicate patterns—pink and purple over little white lines and stems.</p>
<p>He smiles.</p>
<p>A few more steps and a little turn, and he spots fluffy rainbow hair— strands of purple, pink, blue and soft green on pale silver reflecting moonlight as Hwanwoong dusts off his clothes, seeming to have just come down from doing something up in the treetops. He looks serious, like he always does when he’s focused, wings translucent as they flutter and disappear in a second.</p>
<p>Dongju steps forward a little loudly, and Hwanwoong turns—he’s alert, face set in a frown and body tense. Dongju gives him a smile, a little teasing laugh—hands in the pockets of his jacket and bangs messy where they fall on the right side of his face.</p>
<p>Hwanwoong recognizes him and immediately softens, tension in his shoulders dropping as he sighs, walks towards Dongju with a little smile of his own, mutters complaints about being startled that all end in a whispered <em>hey</em> in his pretty, pretty voice.</p>
<p>Dongju steps closer, too, until they’re close enough to <em>touch</em>—Hwanwoong’s hands easily wrapping around his neck as he gives Dongju a light kiss.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be at home?” Hwanwoong’s tone is scolding with no bite, eyes half-open as he tilts his head to the side. Dongju gives him a shrug, dismissing. Hwanwoong steps back and lets go with a little laugh, and Dongju catches the opportunity to take Hwanwoong’s hand in his.</p>
<p>“Nothing to do” Hwanwoong laughs again, rolls his eyes light-heartedly, lips forming words that he lets fade in the air—disbelief hiding fondness that drips at the edges.</p>
<p>Dongju fakes a little pout as he lets their fingers intertwine, brings their joined hands up, places a kiss on cold skin and jewellery. Moving away slightly, he spots the familiar chain of sapphires on a silver ring he had given Hwanwoong the last time he saw him. Dongju grins, then, soft and affectionate— “You’re wearing my ring” His tone is teasing, maybe a little smitten, as he plays with Hwanwoong’s hand in his—pushes and pokes at his fingers with care. “Cute”</p>
<p>Hwanwoong snorts, moves their held hands down at the same time he brings his other hand up to brush Dongju’s hair away from his face— tips of his fingers cold where they brush against Dongju’s skin.</p>
<p>“Of course I am” He moves his hand down, cups Dongju’s face. Dongju leans into the touch, lets his eyes fall closed. “I really like it” A little quiet, warm whisper in the air and on Dongju’s lips.</p>
<p>Dongju smiles, lets Hwanwoong pull him down for a soft kiss—one that lingers a second and some more.</p>
<p>“Your hands are cold” Dongju opens his eyes with a small frown, brings his hand up to place it over Hwanwoong’s. Hwanwoong only blinks up at him, head just a <em>little</em> tilted to the side. “You should get gloves”</p>
<p>“Bothersome” Hwanwoong drops his hand from Dongju’s face—Dongju’s follows for a second, then falls nowhere. Hwanwoong’s goes to fix the collar of Dongju’s jacket, then falls around his hips and stays, brings him just a little closer. “Don’t really feel cold”</p>
<p>Dongju huffs, lets Hwanwoong hold him, leans down for another kiss.</p>
<p>“The fae don’t catch colds?” Dongju cocks his head to the side slightly—Hwanwoong lets out a light breath of a laugh.</p>
<p>“Nope” Hwanwoong places a kiss to Dongju’s cheek before he moves away, hands still held together. Dongju follows—catches himself with a breath and a purse of his lips. Hwanwoong squeezes his hand, and Dongju relents, gives him a weak smile— figures he’ll just warm Hwanwoong up himself until they have to part.</p>
<p>“Why’re you getting in trouble today?” Hwanwoong grins with a whisper after a beat of silence, and Dongju laughs—maybe a little excited—as he squeezes Hwanwoong’s hand.</p>
<p>“Sky’s pretty” Dongju lets his eyes wander, stop at colourful petals and trees that surround them. “Wanted to look at it with you” His voice falls into a half-whisper, embarrassed, and Hwanwoong smiles—a mumbled <em>cute</em> against Dongju’s neck as Hwanwoong leans in and places a quick kiss against it. Dongju pouts, closes his eyes a second, opens them to place a pouty kiss against Hwanwoong’s lips.</p>
<p>“Where do you wanna go?” Lilted with laughter, Hwanwoong pulling Dongju’s hand until they’re walking together—steps light on wet grass. Dongju smiles, steps forward so he’s leading now—and he’s walking maybe a little too quickly, but Hwanwoong doesn’t mind, lets him with a soft smile and curious eyes.</p>
<p>“There’s this place” They jump over the same creek, turn and turn in paths familiar and yet new—walk until they are away from seas of purple and pink, up little hills and until they reach a hidden cliff. “I found it the other day with Dongmyeong” Getting to the top of it is a little hard—Hwanwoong cheating his way slightly by flying with delicate movements and bursts of laughter when Dongju whines that it isn’t <em>fair</em>.</p>
<p>Hwanwoong ends up carrying him the little way he can—until they reach a clearing that lets them look at the stars, bright and clear and everything in the world—takes to dropping his head on Dongju’s lap as payment.</p>
<p>Dongju lets him, runs his hands through Hwanwoong’s hair absent-mindedly, eyes lost on the way the wind pushes the clouds softly—the way the stars and moon light up Hwanwoong’s clothes and skin, material of his skirt and overshirt soft and pretty under moonlight.</p>
<p>“How did you even get here” Hwanwoong shifts so he’s looking up—and Dongju looks at him, too, lets his hand rest on the top of Hwanwoong’s head, fingers running little circles against his scalp. Hwanwoong lets out a small pleased noise, closes his eyes and leans into the touch. “It’s so much walking”</p>
<p>Dongju smiles, hums quietly. “Got lost?” Hwanwoong laughs, opens his eyes again—amused gaze landing on Dongju’s at the same time Hwanwoong’s hand goes up to hold his face.</p>
<p>“Lost?” Dongju hums again—nods. Hwanwoong laughs, lets his hand run to push back Dongju’s hair—light touches to his cheeks and nose. “Bet you were complaining all the while” and his voice is a whisper, as loving as it is teasing—</p>
<p>And Dongju’s in love.</p>
<p>He pouts, fake offense, leans down a little so he can look at Hwanwoong better. “Was not” Hwanwoong gives him a grin, hand lightly pinching Dongju’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Sure” Airy and kind—and then Hwanwoong pushes himself up, both hands on Dongju’s face as he bumps their foreheads together a little awkwardly. Dongju blows out a noise of complaint, Hwanwoong only replies with a grin and a nuzzle to his cheek.</p>
<p>“I missed you” After a few seconds of silence, Hwanwoong now sitting on Dongju’s lap—hands playing with his hair and clothes. “A lot”</p>
<p>Dongju breathes out—a choked awkward laugh—moves in to place a quick kiss to the corner of Hwanwoong’s lips.</p>
<p>“Missed you too” Dongju pouts, holds Hwanwoong closer—plays with the material of his skirt, leans in to kiss him again—and Hwanwoong meets him halfway, smile on his lips as they land against Dongju’s and linger.</p>
<p>Pulling away, Hwanwoong buries his face on Dongju’s neck—laughs warm against his skin for a second, hand pulling on his hair before falling to chest with a soft sigh.</p>
<p>“Sky really is pretty” Hwanwoong’s voice is a mumble against Dongju’s skin—eyes lost somewhere past an unknown horizon. Dongju smiles, brings a hand up to run it through Hwanwoong’s hair with care—eyes up on the stars and heart warm warm <em>warm.</em></p>
<p>And then they fall into silence—comfortable and so <em>warm</em>, Hwanwoong’s hands so kind on Dongju’s hair and skin—kind as they fix the material of Dongju’s shirt, play with and run over the colourful hairclips he’d put on earlier, mumbles out that <em>they’re cute</em> and something about <em>getting him some flower ones next time—</em>all melting into silence and lost up to the stars.</p>
<p>“Dongju” Hwanwoong pushes himself away, sits up straighter with sleepy eyes and a silly smile. Dongju cocks his head to the side, strokes at Hwanwoong’s hair still—and Hwanwoong leans into the touch with closed eyes a second again—opens them and holds Dongju’s face in his hands.</p>
<p>Their foreheads bump together again, loving and careful, and Dongju smiles— places kiss after kiss to Hwanwoong’s lips.</p>
<p>“Love you” another laugh, sleepy whispers—the ghost of Hwanwoong’s touch down his back and again to his lips—moonlight on silver and moonlight on skin and stars in his eyes.</p>
<p>(They stay together until it’s almost sunrise, sleepy whispers about life and about flowers and <em>nothing</em>—backs on the grass and breaths close close <em>close—</em></p>
<p>“Don’t take so long next time” A pout on Hwanwoong’s lips, another kiss. “I can’t sneak into the castle to see you”</p>
<p>Dongju laughs a little, messy apology dripping from his lips as he lets Hwanwoong kiss him again and again—lets him mess up his hair and breathing, over and over.</p>
<p>A grin, playful, and then Hwanwoong’s hands are taking off one of Dongju’s hairclips— fingers careful as they place it on Hwanwoong’s hair.</p>
<p>“To miss you a little less” And Dongju can’t help laughing again, feelings a mess at the back of his throat as he nuzzles close—warms Hwanwoong up and whines without meaning.)</p>
<p><em>Love you, too</em>—on another kiss, another whisper— Hwanwoong’s hand in Dongju’s and all their worries far <em>far</em> away.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/frosmxths">twt</a> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/frosmxths">cc</a>
</p>
<p>quick sketchies of their designs for this au on my twt if u wann see wink wink</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>